Robo Star
Robo Star is a cybernetic bunny who had covered his ears with his hat and his mouth with a oversized scarf. Character Bio He is rather lazy shown to sleep unexpectedly in very unusual places (sewers, near volcanos, etc). His laziness may lead into other character's deaths and sometimes (though rarely) his own. His deaths involves: Decapitation, Drowning , Falling objects, Explosions and his intestines. Robo Star's chance of survival is rather neutreul. He has died somewhat alot but he does survive in Keep your eye on the road,Don't axe me a question!,Stop Stair-ing(debatable),Resurrect The Dead!(detable),New Home,A History Be Known, Class Is In Section, Spiked your computer,Pranks for the Memories,Be careful...,Basketstar,The Huge Manifestation,Superspeed's Minecraft adventure,Sleeping on The Job and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) 20's Robo Star Although Robo Star DOES NOT flipout, he does indeed have a past memory where he was a former mobster. He does not flipout, however due to his laziness, he doesn't even remembered it. However, 20's Robo Star appeared when Sniffles took a time machine to 1921 and the gangster Robo Star sneakfully hijacked the time machine and went in it unintentionally traveling to modern day tree town. Therefore he is considered a clone of Robo Star. 20's Robo Star is the reason why the The PowerPuff Girls hate Robo Star. Due to the fact that 20's Robo Star robbed banks,attacked police, was convincted of racketeering, and he killed a random person with an "MC" logo on his hat because he thought "MC" stood for Master Cheif. It is possible that this Robo Star might appear in Mortal Tree Friends as Younger Britton found a time machine and the machine was set to "1921" before traveling to Armageddon. When he returns to the machine to retrieve something in the past to help him fight the forces of evil it is set back to "1921" Friends Superspeed Trippy Fungus Flicky Lumpy Rivals Tigger The PowerPuff Girls The RowdyRuff Boys Kill Count Handy - 1 (Keep your eye on the road) Lumpy - 1 (Keep your eye on the road) Superspeed - 4 (Sleeping on The Job, Basketstar, Don't axe me a question!, New Home) Platypus aliens - 1 (Warning) Starring roles 1.Keep your eye on the road 2.For weather or worse 3.Class Is In Section 4.Basketstar 5.Sleeping on The Job 6. Robo Star Smoochie 7. New Home 8. Don't axe me a question! 9. Clips away! 10. Warning 11. Spiked your computer 12.The Vicious Cycle of 2fort 13.Superspeed's Minecraft adventure 14.Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) 15.Down 'N' Dirty 16.Hide and Seek (Fan Version) 17.The Huge Manifestation 18.Story Tellin' 19.Mortal Tree Friends 20. VS Saxton Hale 21. Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) Featuring roles #Nice killin ya! #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon? #Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball (Fan Version) #500-Yard Bash #Class Act (New fan version) #Bully Out #Stop Stair-ing #Dopework Appearence roles 1.The Small Game 2.Gangsters and Robbers 3.I ashed you to go away 4.So Sweet!! 5. Be careful... 6.Bubblevicious 7. That Prairie Dog Accused 8. Conker the world 9. Brain Dead 10. Pranks for the Memories Deaths #Clips away! = Killed by Ale offscreen #Nice killin ya! = Flippy rips his intenstines out and rags him into a Fan shredding him to pieces #The Small Game = Decapitated by a baseball bat #Class Act (Fan Version) = Stabbed by Sapphire and ethier dies of blood loss or when the school explodes #Gangsters and Robbers = Ran Over by Al Capone #I ashed you to go away = Set on fire by ale and turned into ashes #So Sweet!! = Crushed by a ferris wheel seat #For weather or worse = 2 small Jungle Gym Bars Fly up during a twister and pierce his chest #Warning = Run over by an RV. #Bubblevicious = Killed in an RV explosion #Conker the world = Drowned in his house along with Trippy #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort - Killed in an explosion along with Britton and Spite. Although possibly like everyone else in the episode respawned. #Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version) - Smashed by a door which was bursted open by Handy. #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon - He along with Trippy was shot by Ale Although he and Trippy might return. #Hide and Seek (Fan Version) - Neck snapped by Itchy #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) - Flies off a merry-go-round and collides with a tree #Down 'N' Dirty - Crushed by a trash bag #Smoochie 1 = Stabbed by multiple Airplanes #Smoochie 2 = Crushed by a paper boat #Smoochie 3 = Killed by Flippy #Havin' A Ball (Fan Version) - Crushed by Mom #500-Yard Bash - falls into a deep hole #Mortal Tree Friends - Had a sword in his chest #Story Tellin' - Crushed by the moon #VS Saxton Hale - Blown up by a undetonated bomb (along with Britton) #Brain Dead - Eaten by brain monster #Class Act (New fan version) - Killed by explosion #Bully Out: Had his brains blown out #Dopework: Burns to death when he drinks really hot sauce while mistaking it for water #Resurrect The Dead!: Dies when Superspeed becomes a zombie. (Debatable) Trivia - His survival Rate is 44% - According to his diary, He was originally called "Scarfface" - Due to the Huge Scarf blocking his mouth, he often muffles - He was born in 1900 - In The Vicious Cycle of 2fort and VS Saxton Hale he is a RED Pyro - The only break he appeared in is Been Fun Smashin Ya! - He has since now rarely appearing. He apeared in 0 episodes in season 4 and only 1 episode in season 5 so far. -So far, He hasn't been killed by Torn or Rip. Although it will most liekly change. -He is one of the few characters who survived there debut role. Gallery HappyRoboStar.png|RoboStar's happy face Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Robo Star with friends: Trippy and Superspeed Bonk.png|Why RoboStar will never play baseball Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits